


Day 13 Prompt Fill: Fight + Bridal Carry

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sparring, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck picks up Indrid to bring him to bed. Indrid picks up Duck to make him laugh.





	Day 13 Prompt Fill: Fight + Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
“Fight” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her   
“Bridal carry” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947815208/fictober-otp

The first time Duck picked up Indrid was when he fell asleep on Duck’s couch. The ranger noticed that he was already asleep and smiled, turning out each of the lights as he approached his friend.

With a fond sigh, Duck carefully picked up Indrid in a bridal carry. Sleepily, Indrid wrapped his arms around Duck’s neck and held him close. He was warm. 

Duck gently laid him on the bed. Indrid grabbed Duck’s sleeve as he pulled away. “Can you stay?” he said, voice soft with tiredness. 

Duck had been planning to sleep on the couch. “You sure?” 

“Mhm.” Indrid’s eyes were shut as he nuzzled the pillow. “C’mere.” Duck’s heart melted seeing Indrid so sleepy and cute.

Smiling, Duck crawled onto the bed. He turned off the lamp and snuggled under the covers. Indrid cuddled to his side, pressing against him comfortably. Duck felt a shy thrill go through him. He was almost never this close to Indrid. 

“Goodnight,” Duck said softly. 

Indrid didn’t respond. He was already asleep.

*

The first time Indrid picked up Duck was when they were sparring. 

It had been several weeks since the near-end of the world, and they were both feeling restless. “My fighting skills are rusty,” Indrid said one day. “I wonder if you would mind helping me brush up on them?” 

“What, me?” Duck seemed surprised. 

Indrid nodded. “You’re a skilled fighter, Duck. I know you don’t have a sword anymore, but I’m sure you’ll manage.” 

“I used to spar with Minerva nearly every day for a few months,” Duck said, stretching his arms above his head. “Then Leo, too. I’m used to fightin’ with and without a sword.” 

“So you’ll help me?” Indrid asked hopefully. 

“Sure,” Duck said. His eyes widened as Indrid took off his glasses. “We should probably take this outside.” 

Indrid laughed as he exited the winnebago. “A wise decision.” He whirled around as Duck shoved him playfully. “Hey!” 

“What’s your default pose?” Duck asked. Indrid bent slightly, light on his feet as he waited to counter an attack. “That’s good. Is it balanced?” 

“How would I be sure?” 

Duck walked up to him and pushed on his shoulders until he stumbled back. “Pretty balanced. You’ll get better with practice.” He stepped closer to Indrid, grinning up at him. Indrid’s heart was pounding. Duck was so _close_ now, his chest nearly touching Indrid’s. “Wanna know what else?” 

“W-what?” Indrid stammered, looking down at Duck with wide eyes. Then he yelped as he was slammed onto his back. 

“You get distracted pretty easily,” Duck told him, looking down at him. He’d swept Indrid off his feet, literally. He reached down a hand to help Indrid up and he took it with a huff, shaking the dust out of his wings as he stood up. 

“When will you be teaching me how to fight?” 

Duck laughed. “When I’m done seeing if you’ve got the basics down,” he said teasingly. 

Indrid quickly darted to the side and was surprised that he was faster than Duck. He tried to sweep Duck’s feet out from under him like the ranger had done to him before, but Duck seemed to know it was coming and easily jumped out of harm’s way, turning to him with a grin. “Nice try.” 

“I’ll get you next time,” Indrid said, getting back into his fighting pose. 

“Do I need to be careful with your wings?” Duck asked, eyeing them. 

“They’re as durable as my arms and legs,” Indrid replied, tucking the wings closer to his body. 

“Noted.” Indrid felt exposed as Duck’s eyes trailed up and down his body, looking at his stance and assessing what to do next. “Do you know how to get out of a hold?” 

“Kind of,” Indrid said awkwardly. “I could use some practice.” 

“Well, how ‘bout this,” Duck said. “I’ll let you trap me however you want, an’ I’ll show you how I’d get out of it. Then we can switch positions so you can practice.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Indrid said, straightening up. 

He then went through a series of moments where he seriously wondered if Duck was cheating by using his supernatural strength and agility. No matter how he tried to trap and hold Duck, he could pinpoint the weak point of the hold and duck or roll out of it on the first try. 

It didn’t help that Duck was stronger than him. 

“Your turn,” Duck declared. “I’ll teach you how to get out of some basic holds. It just takes a couple of steps…” 

By the end of it, Indrid felt accomplished. He’d learned a lot. He also used his wings sometimes to surprise Duck into weakening his hold on him, but it wasn’t cheating if it was what he’d do in a real fight, right? 

“Do you already know how to block hits?” Duck asked.

Indrid nodded. He’d had some _basic_ combat training a lot time ago when he first started as a member of the Court. Some of what Duck was teaching him was just a refresher on what he’d already learned. 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna come at you, and you jus’ try not to get stuck in a hold, alright?” 

“Bring it on,” Indrid said with a smirk, getting in his battle stance. Duck threw a few basic blows at him that he blocked without much difficulty. He could tell that Duck was holding back, hitting much more softly than he would if he was actually in battle - but that was fine. Indrid preferred not getting bruised. 

Indrid, more nimble than Duck, darted behind him and picked him up around the middle, laughing. 

“Hey, now!” Duck complained, and he started to laugh. “What the fuck!” 

“I win,” Indrid said smugly. 

“If I say you win, will you put me down?” Duck huffed. “‘Cause you win.” Indrid set him back down carefully. He turned to face the moth person. “Do you wanna quit for today or keep goin’?” 

“I want to try a couple more times,” Indrid said. “I promise I won’t pick you up again.” 

“Appreciated,” Duck said, grinning. Then he lunged at Indrid. 

After a couple of minutes of exchanging easy-to-block or dodge blows, Duck upped the ante. He slammed his shoulder against Indrid, making him stumble back, where he tripped and fell flat on his back. In a flash, Duck’s forearm was across his throat. “Got you,” Duck gloated, leaning down so his nose brushed Indrid’s. His other arm pinned his shoulder to the ground. 

Indrid’s heart was beating fast, and it wasn’t from the exercise. “Yeah,” he breathed, looking into Duck’s eyes. Had they always been this pretty?

Duck sat up. “Well, now that we’re already on the ground,” he said conversationally, as if he wasn’t casually straddling Indrid. “You should practice getting out from under me.” 

“But you’re heavy,” Indrid complained, grinning. 

Duck rolled his eyes as he pinned Indrid’s shoulders to the ground. “And you’re gigantic. You can handle it.” 

“Fair enough,” Indrid huffed. He sat up in a sudden motion when Duck’s hold on him loosened slightly. “Easy,” he said, steadying Duck on his lap by holding his hips. 

“Alright,” Duck laughed, pushing gently on his shoulders until he laid back down. “Let’s see how your upper body strength compares.” He grabbed both of Indrid’s left hands by the wrist in his left hand, and did the same on the right side, pinning all of his hands to the ground. “Now try,” he said, gaze lingering on Indrid’s eyes. 

First, Indrid struggled to push him off with sheer force, but was unable to. Duck was stronger than him. With a twisting motion, he forced his left hands apart so Duck was only pinning one, and used his other to grapple with Duck’s wrist. “Good,” Duck praised as both of Indrid’s left hands became free. “Now the other side.” 

Duck’s grip was much stronger, suddenly. “Hey,” Indrid whined, unable to use the same maneuver this time. 

“You’ve got twice as many hands now,” Duck pointed out. “Use them.” 

Indrid wrapped both of his left hands around Duck’s wrist and tried to wrench it away from his right hands, but it didn’t work. “Come on,” he muttered, struggling against Duck’s hold.

Duck laughed and used his free hand to lightly grab and tug on an antenna, assumably just to innocently mess with him. But the touch made Indrid yelp and arch his back, then relax into the ground with a shiver. His hands trying to pull Duck’s away relaxed. 

“Indrid?” Duck asked, worried. He let go of his antenna and his hands. “Shit, did I- did I hurt you?” 

“Maybe,” was the best Indrid could give him. Yeah, it ached a little when his antennae were tugged, but it was like an electric shock of pleasure to his system. He shivered again as his eyes opened, seeing Duck leaning over him in worry. 

“What do you mean, ‘maybe’?” Duck said, putting his hand on Indrid’s cheek. 

Indrid leaned into the contact with a soft, happy sigh. “Antennae are a no-touch zone,” he said simply. He still felt blissful from the touch.

“But you’re okay?” Duck asked, sounding confused. “Seems like it’s kind of an off-switch for ya.” 

“Well, it certainly gives me an involuntary relaxation response,” Indrid replied, twitching his antennae. 

“Seems weird to have such a big weak spot out in the open,” Duck commented. He got off of Indrid and sat on the ground next to him. 

Indrid sat up slowly and stretched out his wings from where they had been pinned beneath him. “You’re the one with external genitalia,” he huffed. “I can’t imagine having _that_ out in the open.” 

“I’m trans!” Duck protested, laughing. “I don’t.” 

“Fair enough,” Indrid sighed. He reached up and smoothed over his antennae carefully, using gentle fingers to fix the fuzz. “I think I’ve had enough sparring for today.” 

“You did real good,” Duck said encouragingly. 

“I had a good teacher,” Indrid replied, grinning. “Maybe we can spar again tomorrow?” 

“Sure,” Duck agreed. He got up and helped Indrid up, too. “I’m gonna head to my place and shower. You wanna come over tonight?” 

“That sounds great,” Indrid said warmly. He comfortably stretched his wings. “That will give me a while to rest, too. I’m not as used to sparring as you are.” 

“Well, I’ll pick you up at six, then,” Duck said, smiling. 

As he left, Indrid entered his camper and shut the door behind him. He put on his glasses and grinned as he remembered how _close_ he and Duck had gotten several times during the sparring. The feeling of Duck straddling him… he shivered happily. 

He was looking forward to seeing the ranger again that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
